Annabeth Suprises Percy at High School
by Annabeth AKA Mrs. Jackson
Summary: Annabeth goes to Percy's high school and meets his mortal friends. Everyone can tell that there is something TOTALLY awesome about their relationship. So, it's basically your typical "Annabeth Goes to Goode" but not too clichéd and no OOC. It's pretty cool and will DEFINITELY be a long story by the time I'm done with it. At least worth a read!
1. Chapter 1--Annabeth!

**HEY GUYS! This is my second story. I know I said I would take my oneshot "Good! Annabeth's at Goode!" and make it into a story, but honestly, I wasn't feeling it. So now I rewrote it and I'm going to make this one a full-fledged story, along with working on my "Mortals: Meet Percy and Annabeth" story. I personally think it's very good. Enjoy!**

I walked up to the first person I saw.

"Hello. I am new here, and I was wondering if you could help me find my boyfriend."

He smirked at me and said, "Does he look like this?" while waving his arms up in down in front of himself.

"Ah, no. His name is Percy Jackson," I told him quickly. If he could help me, great. If not, I would find someone else.

"Oh, of course! Everyone just want some of Jackson. WELL GUESS WHAT? I'm his _real_ friend, and he already has a girlfriend, okay? So just leave him alone and find a new dream," he yelled at me. He sounded very exasperated.

"Listen, I'm the 'girlfriend-he-already-has", okay? Now, how many girls hit on him, because I swear I will..." I trailed off because I was saying some pretty dark things in my head that I didn't want a mortal to hear.

"I'm gonna take you to Percy and we'll find out if you're real or not," he announced as he beckoned for me to follow him.

I pulled my hair out of my ponytail so it fell like a curtain around my face. I slouched a bit so that I appeared shorter and to have bad posture. Finally, I shoved my hands deep into my pockets. Good, maybe he won't recognize me right away.

The guy I had been talking to led me to a large group of teenagers. They were laughing and joking around, and mostly being obnoxious. At the center of the group was a certain raven-haired, green-eyed guy.

"Percy, you've got another secret admirer. This nerd here says she's your girlfriend," he gestured to me and the group fell silent. Apparently they found it very interesting to see Percy turn down girls. If only they knew how interesting it was about to get.

I shyly stepped forward, acting totally out of character. I had become a pretty good actress after years of lying to mortals, and I knew just how to drag my toe on the ground to seem like an innocent little runaway.

"Umm, do I know you?" he asked kindly.

Aww he's such a gentleman. No wonder I'm in love with him.

"Well, I would certainly hope so, Seaweed Brain," I said while I picked up my head.

The look on his face was PRICELESS!

"ANNABETH?!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I teased as I threw my hair into a ponytail in under a second. Years of throwing it up in dangerous situations gave me such good practice, I could do it in record time.

"Oh my gods! I can't believe you're here! I missed you so, so, so, so, so much! I mean, I talked to you last night, but that's still not the same!" he yelled really quickly.

When he kissed me I had the sensation my brain was melting. **(A/N: Sound familiar..? MUAHAHA) **I heard a collective gasp from the entire student body.

"I know, I know, I'm awesome. But I have more good news, too. Someone with red hair and a no-dating policy will be joining us next week..." I was taunting him, I know, but it was always fun to know more than Percy.

"Seriously! Oh my gods! How do you know? Did she IM you? How come she didn't IM me? We were friends first. Ugh, this is so unfair. I wish I could have stayed at camp with you guys. I'm so out of the know!" he complained in a whiny voice.

I laughed at him and hugged him again.

"Let's go talk somewhere we can _actually_ talk and I'll tell you everything. And tell him," I used my thumb to gesture to the kid behind me, "to come. And I guess the rest of your close friends. They probably want to know what the Hades is going on."

He nodded in agreement and we, along with about four other kids, walked to Paul's english classroom. When Percy opened the door, Paul looked up from his desk.

"Annabeth!" he said with a happy smile.

He got up and hugged me tight, and I was genuinely happy. Being around Percy's family can do that to me. They're like my second family. Sally is like a mother to me, more than my step-mom ever will be. And Paul, well, I get along better with Paul than I do my own dad.

I'm pretty sure me knowing Paul was just the icing on the cake. Percy's friends looked like their heads were about to explode. I can't blame the poor kids. This is a lot to take in.

Paul let us borrow the back six desks in the class to talk until the bell rang.

Percy sat down across from me and said, "All right. 20 questions. Let's go."

I nodded and held up my hands so I could count on my fingers.

1-"Where are you staying?"

"Your apartment."

2-"My room?"

"Ew! Guest room, Percy. Gods, get your mind out of the gutter!" He blushed when I said that.

3-"Did my parents know that you were coming?'

"Yes."

4-"How long did they know?"

"About a month."

5-"Why didn't they tell me?"

"I told them not to."

6-"Why?"

"I wanted it to be a suprise."

7-"Oh, okay. Why are you here? Not that it's bad or anything, just wondering."

"I missed you!"

8/9-"What's the real reason you're here? Is it stuff we can't talk about?"

"Yes. I'll tell you later. And by the way, that counted as two questions," I informed him with a smirk.

10-"Does your mom know that you're here?"

"Well, you see, I got a little, um, nervous. And I chickened out. But she'll find out eventually and I'm sure Aphr- I mean, our aunt who loves us together, will convince her to let me stay."

11-"Smart! So your dad was fine with you staying?"

"Yeah, you know my dad. He's a little absent-minded sometimes. It's really infuriating, actually. But anyways, I said I needed to come and he said okay."

12-"Will you help me clean my room when we get home?"

"Fine, but only if you promise to watch a documentary with me later tonight," I bargained.

13-"Deal! But can it be about marine biology?"

"Okay," I agreed happily. That worked for me.

14-"How many questions am I at?"

"Fourteen."

15-"Cool. Hmm, will you hang with my friends and me during lunch?'

"Oh, shoot, sorry. I have to go sit with my secret boyfriend...maybe tomorrow?"

16-"Ha ha, funny. Now you're DEFINITELY sitting with me. Have you gotten your schedule yet?'

"Not yet. Wanna take me after our conversation?"

17-"Of course, my dear. How's camp been?"

"Awesome! We got a new camper and he's an even worse shot than you. And he's in the *Apollo* cabin," I whispered the Apollo part so only Percy could hear.

18-"Did you know that asking someone you know inside and out twenty questions is suprisingly difficult?"

I laughed, and told him, "Yes, I did. I did it to you last night."

19-"What do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm, I think your mom mentioned cooking so we'll probably just stay home."

20-"Do you want to IM camp tonight with me? I made a bet with the Stolls that I have to pay off."

"Sure! Okay, that was twenty questions. Game over," I said, but he cut me off.

"Wait, wait! I have one more question: Do you love me?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

I did the universal "tsk-ing" sign with my fingers.

"Well, now I can't tell you, the game is over. You should have asked me that instead of asking how many questions you had left," I said back with a smirk, because teasing Percy is my favorite pastime.

"Okay, guys," he directed his gaze to his friends, "this is Annabeth. My girlfriend that I told you about..."

"My name's Mike, and I just want to say, I'm so sorry for yelling at you earlier, I thought you were a faker and-" the kid I met this morning said to me.

I interrupted him because I knew he would just keep rambling.

"It's fine, don't worry about it Mike. I just need one thing from you," I informed him, my voice deadly calm.

He nodded in agreement.

"Be a lot worse to any girl that tries to flirt with Percy. Okay?"

He laughed and said, "Yeah, of course, that's fine. It'll be fun."

Percy pulled me by the hand to the door.

"Bye Paul! I mean, Mr. Blowfish. Blofis! I swear I said Blofis!" he yelled over his shoulder, cursing under his breath for messing up. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Let's get my schedule now. I'll need a couple minutes to deciper and translate it into Ancient Greek before class." I told him while we walked.

He laughed and answered with, "I know! I'm dyslexic, too, you know. But that reminds me-wait until you see who's teaching gym."


	2. Chapter 2--Gym Class

**OH MY GODS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I KNOW, I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON. I HAD TWO PROJECTS DUE FOR SCHOOL AND IT WAS TORTURE. BUT NOW I'M ON WINTER BREAK SO I HAVE TIME TO WRIITTEEEEEE. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! btw-not many people reviewed (yes, I'm looking at you person who read it and didn't review) so I'm hoping for more this time. As always, love you guys!**

I swear I almost had a heart attack when I walked into P.E. with Percy. There stood Gleeson "Coach" Hedge, intimidating baseball and all. I know I thought he was irritating at first, but he risked his life for us while his wife, Mellie, was pregnant. So, of course, I love the old goat.

"Coach?!" I yelled across the gym in disebelief.

"Cupcake!" he shouted back happily.

Well, I could tell it was happily. It probably sounded harsh to anyone who didn't know him. Anyways, I ran over to him and gave him a giant hug.

"I missed you so much, Coach!" I exclaimed sweetly.

I know, out of character for me, but sue me. I missed an old friend who risked his almost-a-father life for me, and I should be allowed to be happy to see him.

"I missed you too, Chase. But listen-I don't want any funny business between you and fish-boy over there, you hear?" he said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah," I dismissed with a wave of my hand, "anyways, while you were gone, Clovie learned how to _fly_," I whispered the 'fly' part so that no mortals would hear. Do you know how infuriating it is to have to whisper all the time because there's nosy mortals everywhere?

"Actually, I think I have a picture of her somewhere," I mumbled as I rummaged through my bag. I pulled out a polaroid of Clovie, Hedge's adorable little girl.

In this picture, she was about two feet off the ground. She had on a soft violet dress that seemed to float, no, _sit_ on the air. She had long brown hair in perfect ringlets and she had an adorable button nose. She had mocha skin, inherited from Hedge, that contrasted stunningly with her deep purple eyes. All in all, the girl was gorgeous. It was of the first time she had lifted off the ground, and she was grinning like a mad man. But her gappy teeth made it adorable.

Coach's hard glare softened slightly as he looked at her. I told him he could keep the snapshot because he obviously wanted it. I walked back to Percy and sat down next to him on the bleachers. We were waiting to be assigned lockers, and then we were going to be starting class.

I answered his question before he said it, because I knew what he was going to ask, "I gave him a picture of Clovie."

"I miss her. I miss Chiron. I miss _everyone_!" he finished in a stubborn, defiant voice.

I laughed lightly. I hadn't realized how much I had missed his childish actions.

"Would someone like to take a trip to Camp this weekend?" I asked innocently.

He nodded his head quickly and he seemed even more like a kid. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

TIME LAPSE-THEY'RE ACTUALLY DOING GYM NOW

I'm pretty sure these mortals have never exercised a day in their lives. Percy and I raced the first ten laps, sprinted the next two, and then ran while laughing and joking with each other. It was the most fun I had all day. The other kids had stopped after seven laps. What a bunch of babies!

Then I started getting nervous because they were staring at us like we were freaks of nature. I mean, we are, but we don't want them to know that! I slapped Percy's arm and we started talking with our eyes.

_Hey, they think we're weird. We better slow down._

_Ugh, fine, but I miss getting to exercise with someone! They all quit so quick._

_Yeah, yeah, I know. Now start breathing heavily._

We slowed to a stop. The kids stared at us. We ignored them and Coach told us to go get changed.

I jogged into the girls' locker room and unlocked my locker. The other girls filed in behind me, whispering about something. It was most probably me, but I didn't mind. I know I'm different and I've come to accept it...sort of.

"I'm right here, you know. If you have a question, just ask me," I snapped.

The girls fell silent. I took off my gym shirt, revealing a portion of my back. I heard a collective gasp.

Di immortales! I forgot my back was to the girls. It's covered with scars, even more-so than my arms and legs.

"What happened to your back?" a girl with blonde hair asked. She said it in a tone of voice that implied: _it's freaking disgusting._

"It's none of your business, so back off," I told her, feeling stupid. I knew it was a terrible comeback, but I couldn't say anything because I didn't want to mess with any backstory Percy may have told about his scars.

"I thought you said we could ask questions," one of her minions accused.

"No one said I had to answer."

I pulled my book out of my locker and left. Percy was waiting for me in the gym. I walked over and he handed me a water bottle.

"Leave it to Seaweed Brain to have water," I teased while smiling. He laughed and nodded in agreement. Suddenly I smelled something so strong it made me want to barf. It smelled like the perfume from the Aphrodite cabin, but way worse. It must have been a cheap knock-off brand.

"Hey Percy!" the blonde from the locker room chirped.

"Uh, hi? Allison, right?"

I swear, Percy is so clueless sometimes. I never forget a name. Ever. But I guess it's an Athenian thing.

"Yup! Hey, I just wanted to tell you something about your _gorgeous_ girlfriend, here. She has these awful scars on her back and they are like so ugly it hurts your eyes. I think you should choose someone much more beautiful," she 'informed' him while flipping her dyed hair.

"Excuse me?" he said, his eyes turning a deep, almost black green, "What did you say about my girlfriend? Do you even know how she got those scars?"

Allison shook her head, a terrified look on her face.

Percy took a step closer, his height seeming much less hot and much more intimidating to Allison.

"We got those scars together. We've been through a LOT since we were twelve. And you have no idea what you're talking about. I love Annabeth for so much more than just her beauty. You are as ugly as dirt compared to her, inside _and_ out."

He pulled my hand and dragged me to the bleachers. He sat me down and started pacing back in forth in front of me. I stood up and stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Perce. Calm down! They don't get to me, okay? Don't let them get to you."

He sighed and took my face in his hands.

"You know I love you right? I love all your scars, and your blonde hair, and your gray eyes. I love _you_," he told me. I'm pretty sure I blushed bright red.

I nodded, "Percy, I love you more. I love how you can't remember mythology, I love how you twirl my hair around my finger, I love how you love _me. _You are the only family I've ever had. You were the only one that was there when everyone else wasn't. But now, we need to act normal because pretty much everyone in this entire gym is staring at us. Plus, Coach is coming and he'll kill you if you don't let my face go."

He sighed and dropped his hands. We turned to face Hedge.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" Coach hissed at us. He knew we had a tough time blending in, but if we kept this up people would definitely realize something was off about us.

"That dumb mortal made fun of Annabeth because of her scars that she got saving Allison's stupid life. If not for Annabeth, she would be _dead._ As in _not alive_. I just wanna punch something!" Percy exclaimed.

"She doesn't know, Percy. She's an ignorant mortal, but you can't let everyone who insults me get to you like this. I've lived in the mortal world on my own before," I reminded him.

He sighed, "I know, I know. You can take care of yourself," he pouted and continued, "but that ungrateful mortal better watch her mouth."

Coach interrupted our conversation by saying, "Alright cupcakes, now that you solved your little 'issue',act normal, for Hades' sake, would ya?"

Percy waved his hand at him and said, "It's fine, I act crazy all the time. No one ever gets suspicious. I think..."

I sighed and shook my head disapprovingly, "You are _such_ a Seaweed Brain!"

He smiled goofily and said, "I know!"

Coach patted Percy on the head and turned to me, "You ignore those girls, Cupcake. You are the strongest chick I've met."

This was a huge compliment coming from Hedge. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Coach. It means a lot."

He nodded and turned around, "What are you Cupcakes looking at? Mind your own business!" he yelled as loud as he could into his bullhorn.

The kids covered their ears and turned away from us. Percy and I were out the door as soon as the bell rang.

**Again, sorry for such the late update. I'm currently working on a new chapter for my other story! :)**


End file.
